Many sport utility vehicles that are intended for off-road use incorporate solid front axles for improved performance over rocky terrain. It happens that the steering systems in vehicles that have solid front axles typically use recirculating ball systems instead of rack and pinion systems, because conventional rack and pinion systems, in which the rack is coupled at respective ends to the front tires, do not function as well as might be hoped when used in conjunction with a solid front axle.
It further happens that while recirculating ball steering systems are effective, rack and pinion steering systems are less costly than recirculating ball steering systems. Moreover, rack and pinion systems give the driver of a vehicle a better "feel" compared to recirculating ball steering systems. With these considerations in mind, the present invention recognizes a need to provide a rack and pinion steering system in a vehicle that has a solid front axle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rack and pinion steering system for a vehicle having a solid front axle. Another object of the present invention is to provide a rack and pinion steering system for a vehicle having a solid front axle in which the rack is coupled to a wheel at only one end of the rack. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rack and pinion steering system for a vehicle having a solid front axle which is easy to use and cost-effective.